Slytherin Boys like Gryffindor Girls
by Alexakai Kleinschmidt
Summary: Slytherin boys like Gryffindor girls. Their just to much of a Gryffindor to realize it. At lest that was what Ginny Weasley thought. But when she has a fiance to deal with and a memory that wont go away, she's not to sure anymore. BlaiseGinnyTom
1. The Other Prince of Slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter. If I did, then Tom, the memory, would be back and stalking Ginny and Blaise would be in the books more then the one time he's mentioned in the 1st book. And would also be after Ginny's attention.

A.N: Okay, first of this is a Blaise/Ginny/Tom fanfiction. How Tom is going to fit into this I don't know yet, but he will. Secondly, Book 5 never happened. Why? Cause it doesn't work with the story, that's why. Thirdly, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. So if I make a mistake, tell me and don't be rude about it. Well, that's it for now.

**Slytherin Boys like Gryffindor Girls**

**Chapter One: The Other Prince of Slytherin**

_...Gather the energy and focus it into your hands. Once that is accomplished, focus on the form you want the energy to take. Then release the energy from your hands. If done correctly..._

"Ginny! Come down here. There's something your father and I want to talk to you about!" Her mother's voice broke the red haired girl from her concentration. Cursing the rotten timing her family seemed to have, Ginny stood up and started her way down to the living room. Her footsteps echoed soundlessly as she entered the room. She stopped just sort of the couch. A tall, slender woman with long glossy brown hair was seated a crossed from her mother.

"Ginny," Her father turned to her from where he was settled next to her mother "this is Alessandra Zabini. I'm sure you know her son, Blaise." He nodded his head to something behind her and she turned around. Sharp, almond-shaped eyes of cold celadon stared at her. Soft strands of dark chestnut colored hair fell into his eyes. Yep, it was definitely the silent Prince of Slytherin, who ruled over the house of snakes right along side of Draco Malfoy.

Blaise smirked at her and lend against the wall behind him. Ginny didn't know how she missed him when she entered because she had to pass him to get where she was standing now. She glared at him and turned back to her parents and his mother. Mrs. Zabini smiled at her,

"I'm sure you want to know why Blaise and my self are here. You see, Blaise's grandfather and you're grandfather where friends when they went to Hogwarts."

"After they graduated they decided that their grandchildren would... well..." Her mother trailed off and glanced at Mrs. Zabini.

"Get married." Blaise finished, almost muttering the words. Ginny spun around and stared at the Slytherin. He didn't meet her eyes this time. She realized that he must have known about this last year.

'So that explains why he kept staring at me... And why he glared at any boy that even came remotely close to talking to me.' She noticed a faint flush stained his cheeks. She turned around and opened her mouth to speak.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Harry's voice cut through the air suddenly. She spun around again and briefly noted that if she kept spinning around to face people she'd get dizzy and faint. Blaise stood up strait and glared darkly at the seeker. Harry returned the glared just as coldly. Ginny could have sworn that the temperature dropped at lest ten degrees. The room started spinning and she shivered as she fell forwards.

Dimly, she noticed that she never hit the floor...

* * *

What do you think? Good, bad, undecided?

Next chapter is called: The King of Slytherin

What going to happen? Even I don't know... Can't you just hear the Twilight Zone theme song playing? Be afraid, be very afraid!


	2. King of Slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter. If I did, then Tom, the memory, would be back and stalking Ginny and Blaise would be in the books more then the one time he's mentioned in the 1st book. And would also be after Ginny's attention. Also I don't own the 'The Man Who Swallowed My Soul'. Persephone own that. Go buy the CD... It'll make you smarter.

**Chapter Two: The King of Slytherin**

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less_ gone

All _that we see or seen_

_Is but a dream within a dream._

-- "A Dream within a Dream" by Edger Allen Poe (1827)

Ginny shivered as a cold wind tossed her hair around her face. Everything around her was the same. The same cold stone walls covered in moss. The same countless pillars... the same towering statue of the founder of house Slytherin. She knew that Tom was watching her, waiting for her to let her guard down. The hissing of snakes reached her ears, calling her to them. She turned away from the statue.

"Tom, I'm not going to change my mind. So let me go!" She pleaded into the stale air. Ginny slowly turned, looking at every shadow, willing them to fade back to the warm, welcoming walls of her home. She stopped when she was once again facing the stone giant. A soft chuckle made her jump. Her blood ran cold as Tom wrapped his arms around her, trapping her even farther. He wrapped a piece of her blood red hair around his finger. He whispered into her ear as he played with the strand,

"Ginevra love you know that won't ever happen. Besides, if I let you go you'd be lonely..." There was something about his voice that didn't fit. It sounded too... too princely, like Blaise's voice. Tom never talked like a prince, he talked like a king. Slowly Tom turned her around to face him...

She sat up gasping for breath. She dimly heard her mother asking what was wrong. Ginny shivered and almost immediately a pair of strong arm wrapped around her. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering. As Blaise rocked her back and forth, she wondered if she would see Tom if she looked at him. Her mother keeled next to her.

"Ginny, what happened?" Blaise's voice was muffled slightly as he buried his face in her hair. Ginny curled up as much as she could. When she didn't answer he sighed. "Ginny," He pulled away and turned her slightly to face him, "if you don't tell us what's wrong, than how are we supposed to get you back to your normal spitfire self?"

'Spitfire? _Spitfire_?! Is that what they call me?' She jumped up and glared down at him. "Spitfire?! I am not a spitfire!" Blaise smirked at her flushed face. Ginny growled at him and stormed up to her room. Harry tried to catch her attention but slammed her door in his face.

She sighed and plopped down on her bed after turning on the muggle radio Hermione had given her for her birthday.

He looked like a young man  
But his eyes were old.  
He touched me gently  
But his hands were cold.

His voice was calm  
But he was hunting for prey.  
I started feeling dizzy,  
And he watched me sway.

He stared at me with eyes black as coal,  
The man who swallowed my soul.  
The morning air  
And the sunlight he stole,  
The man who swallowed my soul.

He kissed my cheeks,  
My eyebrows, my neck.  
I followed him blindly.  
There was no turning back.

He sucked the lifeblood  
Out of my veins,  
Left me and my nightgown  
Covered with stains.

He said his kiss would make me whole,  
The man who swallowed my soul.  
The breath of life  
From my lips he stole,  
The man who swallowed my soul.

He stared at me with eyes black as coal,  
The man who swallowed my soul.  
The morning air  
And the sunlight he stole,  
The man who swallowed my soul.

He said his kiss would make me whole,  
The man who swallowed my soul.  
The breath of life  
From my lips he stole...

...the man who swallowed my soul.

How fitting it seemed, Tom in a way had swallowed a piece of her soul. Blaise might end up swallowing another piece of her soul as well... Blaise was a prince and Tom was a king. Kings always got the first pick. But she got last say and she really didn't think that she wanted a king... or a prince.

'I didn't really have that much of a choice though.' She rolled onto her back. 'Maybe that's a good thing...'

"Ginny...?"

Who could that be? Blaise? Or is it Harry? Or maybe it's someone else... Who knows!! Heh, I told you Tom was gonna be in here!

Next chapter is called: Beautiful Prince


End file.
